totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Podwodne puzzle
Drużyny Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 10 Chris: W poprzednim odcinku... Zorganizowaliśmy Igrzyska Olimpijskie! Bridgette i Lindsay, a potem także Jennifer i Blaineley zostały zaatakowane przez jakiegoś dziwnego kota... Zoey postanowiła wybaczyć Dawn wyrzucenie Mike'a, ale chyba zabrakło jej śmiałości, bo nie zdążyła jej tego powiedzieć. Dzięki Jo, Heather nie powiódł się udawany i dość dziwny związek z Duncanem. Scott odkrył plan Chefa, ale z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn, cały czas był nieprzytomny podczas dogrywki. Na początku miało odpaść 7 osób, ale Katie i Sadie postanowiły zrezygnować i z 32 uczestników zostało ich tylko 23. Jesteśmy coraz bliżej końca! Czy w końcu pożegnamy którąś z drużyn? Oglądajcie Drużyny Totalnej Porażki! Intro Kamera pokazuje Hotel, w którym mieszkają uczestnicy. Na początek wchodzi do luksusowego pokoju, gdzie Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie oraz Dakota malują sobie paznokcie i rozmawiają. Justin siada obok nich, ale te nie cieszą się z tego powodu. LeShaniqua i Josh są masowani, a gdy okazuje się, że to Blaineley masuje Josha spada na nią cegła. Jennifer patrzy na nią zadowolona. LeShawna i Harold siedzą na sofie uśmiechając się do siebie. Następny pokój nie jest tak luksusowy jak poprzedni, ale jest dość duży i przytulny. Owen płacze nad zdjęciem Pana Kokosa, a w tym momencie zjawia się Izzy, która również go opłakuje. Ann Maria psika lakierem zbliżającego się do niej Ezekiela. Cody siedzi pomiędzy Gwen i Trentem, którzy są nim znudzeni i lekko podenerwowani, gdy nagle Sierra bierze go i ciągnie w inne miejsce, co ucieszyło Trenta i Gwen. Zoey i Mike całują się, gdy drużyny odciągają ich od siebie. Kolejny pokój jest zwyczajny i nie ma w nim nic specjalnego. Geoff i Lightning skaczą tam na sofie zaraz obok grającego w grę Sama. Sofa załamuje się, na co Sam nie zwraca uwagi. Staci mówi cały czas do B, a ten jedynie przewraca oczami. Na stołówce DJ gotuje, a Cameron rozdaje jedzenie. Tyler i Brady jedzą jego kanapki z radością, przez co rozzłoszczony Chef podaje im swoje, a oni mdleją. Heather i Duncan jedzą razem, lecz gdy Duncan chcę ją pocałować, ona odpycha go. Courtney podgląda ich zacierając ręce. Jeanette patrzy na Camerona, niosącego stertę talerzy. Gdy podstawia mu nogę, ten się przewraca, a kamera przechodzi do lochów, gdzie Eva, Jo oraz Brick robią pompki, na co Bridgette i Dawn patrzą ze zdziwieniem. Kiedy nagle obok nich przebiega mysz, Bridgette ucieka, a Dawn ją głaszcze. Noah leży wycieńczony, a Scott podrzuca bombę przez małe okienko, a gdy ona wybucha sceneria zmienia się i wszyscy znajdują się na ringu. Alejandro wciska przycisk i wszyscy z niego spadają, a na nim pojawia się logo. Luksusowy apartament 125px Drużyna była zadowolona, ponieważ nikt z tej drużyny nie został wyeliminowany, przez co trafili do apartamentu. Jednak drużyna nadal była podzielona. Geoff i Lightning służyli LeShanique, LeShawna i Zoey oglądały całą sytuację, a Josh gdzieś zniknął Zoey: Szkoda mi trochę Geoffa... LeShawna: Czemu? Sam się w to wplątał, to niech teraz się z tego wyplącze! Zoey: Ale ostatnio chyba trochę przegięłaś... LeShawna: Wiem, ale on będzie mógł dołączyć do nas! Zoey: Serio? LeShawna: Oczywiście, tylko zaraz po eliminacji LeShaniquy... Zoey: No tak... A co z Joshem i Lightningiem? LeShawna: Ty zdecyduj. Jak dla mnie Josh cały czas kręci się wokół Modelek, a Lightning tylko olewa LeShaniquę... Zoey: Więc jeśli nasz plan się powiedzie, to potem będziemy miały kogo wyeliminować, w razie przegranej... LeShawna: Dokładnie. Zostaniemy tylko ty, ja i może Geoff... LeShawna i Zoey przybiły sobie piątkę Zoey: Oby tylko nam się udało... Pokój "Drugiej Klasy" 125px Wojownicy nie bardzo przejęli się eliminacją Sierry. Heather próbowała naprawić sojusz z Duncanem Heather: Co tobie ostatnio odbiło? Duncan: Po prostu, wyjaśniłem całą prawdę o tobie... Heather: A co z naszym sojuszem? Duncan: Już go nie ma. Znajdź sobie kogoś innego lub czekaj na eliminację! Heather: Jesteśmy najgroźniejszymi rywalami w tej drużynie, a ty się wycofujesz? Duncan: Ty powiedziałabyś to dopiero przy mojej eliminacji... Heather: No i? Mamy szansę wyrzucić Jo... Duncan: Jo jest twoją rywalką, a nie moją! Heather: Jeszcze się przekonamy! Tymczasem Eva i Jo spiskowały Jo: Namówiłaś go? Eva: Tak. Laluś jest po naszej stronie... Jo: Doskonale... Eva: A co ze świruską? Jo: Rozmawiałam z nią, ale ona może się zbyt łatwo wygadać Heather... Eva: No to co teraz robimy? Jo: Została tylko jedna osoba, która może nam pomóc wyrzucić tą jedzę... Eva: Więc czas działać! Lochy 125px Nastała cisza. Tylko Chefowi podobał się aktualny stan drużyny, za to Bridgette i Brick nie byli z tego aż tak zadowoleni Brick (pokój zwierzeń): 'Chef jako kapitan podejmuje rozsądne decyzje, ale wczoraj chyba przesadził... Chyba w takim stanie nie mamy zbyt wielkich szans na jakiekolwiek zwycięstwo, należy jedynie liczyć na szczęście... '''Bridgette (pokój zwierzeń): '''Chciałam, aby w drużynie było spokojnie i bez kłótni... Ale to jest przegięcie! Teraz znów jesteśmy najgorsi i tylko cudem możemy wygrać jakiekolwiek zadanie, nie mówiąc już o tym, aby go nie przegrać... '''Chef (pokój zwierzeń): '''No dobrze, nie poszło tak jak chciałem, ale pozbyłem się denerwującego rudzielca i niepotrzebnych nam łamag! Więc chyba wychodzimy na plus! Zwyczajny pokój 125px125px ''Ann Maria i Trent obserwowali się nawzajem. Obok Trenta siedziała Gwen, a obok Ann Marii - B '''Ann Maria: Szczerze, nie obchodzi mnie już milion! Chcę po prostu wyjść z tej walki cało, bez żadnego ośmieszenia, czy upokorzenia... B jedynie potakiwał Ann Maria: No przecież, to on mnie o coś oskarżył, a gdy okazało się, że to nie moja wina, to nawet mnie nie przeprosił, a chyba to tego wymaga B już jej nie słuchał Ann Maria: Zresztą dobrze, że ostatnio wyleciała Dawn, zbyt dużo się kręciło wokół niej... Teraz czas wyrzucić muzykanta lub jego mroczną partnerkę... Czy ty mnie słuchasz? B nie zareagował, co zdenerwowało Ann Marię, lecz jedyne co zrobiła, to strzeliła focha. Tymczasem Modelki były zszokowane obecnym stanem drużyny Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): '''Na serio? Idiotki postanowiły zrezygnować z gry i zostawić nas we czwórkę?! Czy one mają pojęcie, że skazały nas na przegraną! Znaczy ja jeszcze się jakoś odratuję, ale Lindsay i Jennifer na pewno wylecą! A Blaineley już nie zaliczam do mojej drużyny... '''Courtney: A gdzie jest w ogóle Jennifer? Blaineley pokazała palcem na Jennifer całującego się z Joshem Lindsay: Ooo! Jak słodko! Blaineley: Wcale nie! To ohydne! Więc lepiej tego nie oglądaj! Lindsay zasłoniła oczy, a Blaineley ze złości złamała jej grzebień Zadanie 125px125px125px125px125px Chris, DJ, Jeanette oraz uczestnicy znajdowali się na małej wysepce Chris: Wasze dzisiejsze zadanie to... puzzle! Wiem, że brzmi to dość banalnie, dlatego urozmaiciliśmy grę... Chris uśmiechnął się tajemniczo Chris: Otoż macie wykonać z dziewięciu części swoje logo. Części lub inaczej puzzle znajdują się pod wodą, w pobliżu tych wysepek! Chris wskazał na pięć wysepek znajdujących się niedaleko wyspy, na której się znajdowali Chris: Każda drużyna musi wybrać jedną z wysepek, znaleźć i odwiązać puzzle, potem je zabrać na tą wysepkę i ułożyć logo! Proste, co nie? Uczestnicy patrzyli po sobie Chris: No co z wami jest? Ruchy! Wśród uczestników zapanował lekki chaos, jedni biegli na wysepkę, inni szukali puzzli 125px Dziewczyny zebrały się na jednej wysepce Jennifer: To jaki mamy plan? Courtney: Ja i Lindsay szukamy puzzli, a ty i Blaineley układacie logo. Rozumiesz, Lindsay? Lindsay: Tak! Lindsay wskoczyła do wody, a Jennifer oddaliła się od Blaineley Jennifer: Na serio muszę układać to razem z Blaineley? Courtney: To ruch strategiczny! Musimy odciągnąć Lindsay od Blaineley, dlatego będziesz musiała znosić jej towarzystwo... Jennifer: Zgoda... Courtney wskoczyła do wody, a Jennifer spojrzała na opalającą się Blaineley Jennifer: Ehh... I tak nie wyładniejesz... 125px Chef, Brick i Bridgette postanowili najpierw szukać puzzli, a potem je złożyć. Szło im całkiem nieźle, ponieważ znaleźli już cztery części, jednak nie radzili sobie z rozwiązywaniem ich Chef: I jak ci idzie? Brick i Bridgette wynurzyli się z wody Brick: Te węzły są splątane zbyt mocno... Bridgette: Mamy trzy części, ale nie potrafimy tego rozplątać... Chef: Chris to zaplanował... Dobra, próbujcie dalej, a ja będę na was czekać! Bridgette i Brick ponownie próbowali to rozplątać i po kilku próbach w końcu się udało Chef: Świetnie! Teraz szukajcie pozostałych części, a ja przeniosę te na wyspę. 125px Cała drużyna olewała sobie zadanie i wylegiwała się na wyspie Heather: No co z wami? Justin: Muszę się nieco opalić! Jo: A ja chyba sobie odpuszczę to zadanie... I tak nie wylecę! Heather: Niby skąd możesz być tego taka pewna? Jo: Może dlatego, że jeśli przegramy, to wszyscy wskażą do eliminacji ciebie? Heather: Nieważne. Izzy, chodź ze mną! Izzy: Jupi! Izzy spojrzała na Jo, a ta pokiwała głową przecząco Izzy: Emm... Jupi, nie? Heather: Grr! Sama sobie poradzę! Heather wskoczyła do wody 125px LeShaniqua: Lightning, Geoff, wy szukacie puzzli! Josh, ty układasz! Josh: A dlaczego mamy ciebie słuchać? LeShaniqua: Może dlatego, bo jesteśmy w sojuszu i macie mnie słuchać? Chyba że chcesz się pożegnać z programem i kilkoma zębami? Josh: Nie... LeShaniqua: To do roboty! Lightning i Geoff posłusznie wskoczyli do wody, a Zoey i LeShawna patrzyły na nią Zoey: A co my mamy robić? LeShaniqua: Wy jesteście po to, by w razie przegranej miał kto odpaść! Zoey: Nie? Bo nie przegramy! LeShaniqua: To się okaże, jak sobie poradzą moi słudzy, to znaczy sojusznicy... Dziewczyny zignorowały LeShaniquę i pomagały chłopakom 125px Ann Maria i B zostali na wyspie, gdy Gwen i Trent weszli do wody Ann Maria: Nie mam zamiaru im pomagać! Ja nie potrzebuję wygranej, tak jak oni! B był zakłopotany i patrzył w stronę Gwen i Trenta, im jednak także nie zależało na wygranej Gwen: Jeśli przegramy, to przynajmniej wyrzucimy Ann Marię... Trent: Ona jest jak kula u nogi, która ciągnie nas na dno. Gwen: Racja! Trent: Dlatego musimy się jej pozbyć! Gwen i Trent płynęli w kierunku wyspy Wyspa Chrisa Chris leżał na hamaku (umieszczonym oczywiście przez stażystów) Chris: Jak tam idzie drużynom? Jeanette: Nie obchodzi mnie to. Mogę już wcisnąć ten przycisk? Jeanette trzymała pilot, na którym był tylko jeden, duży i czerwony przycisk Chris: A wiesz, co on robi? Jeanette: Nie, ale chcę go wcisnąć! Chris: No dobra, jak chcesz to go wciśnij... Jeanette wcisnęła przycisk i... nic Jeanette: Coś się stało? Chris: Spójrz na uczestników... Jeanette popatrzyła w stronę uczestników Jeanette: Nic specjalnego się nie dzieje... Chris: Spójrz na wodę! Jeanette spojrzała na wodę, a tam znajdował się rekin Jeanette: Wiesz co? To jest już przesada! Chris: No wiem! Jeanette: Nie chcę wylądować za kratkami! A jest tu opcja cofnij? Chris: No błagam! To sprawdza się tylko w grach komputerowych... Jeanette: No i? A zresztą, lepiej radzę ci pośpieszyć zawodników! Chris: Niech ci będzie! Chris wziął megafon Chris (przez megafon): 'Drodzy zawodnicy! Przyśpieszymy nieco waszą grę! Otóż wszystkie drużyny, które nie skończą zadania w ciągu pięciu minut, lądują na ceremonii! Dodatkowo daliśmy wam utrudnienie... wypuściliśmy, a raczej Jeanette wypuściła rekina! Radzę wam szybko wyjść z wody! Zadanie, cd. ''Wśród drużyn znów zrobiło się lekkie zamieszanie 125px Gwen i Trent szybko wyszli z wody, bez żadnych części '''Ann Maria: Nic nie macie? Gwen: Jednak bardziej zależy mi na przeżyciu niż na wygranej... Trent: Więc znowu wyleci ktoś z naszej drużyny! Ann Maria: No cóż, nie mój problem... Trent i Gwen spojrzeli na siebie i spokojnie czekali na koniec zadania Gwen (pokój zwierzeń): 'Już wolę zrezygnować, niż spędzić kolejną noc z tą głupią zołzą... '''Trent (pokój zwierzeń): '''No okej, to ja wpadłem na pomysł z celową przegraną, ale już trzeci raz z rzędu wyleci ktoś z naszej drużyny... Najpierw Mike, potem Cody i Dawn, a teraz Ann Maria, a przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że tak będzie... 125px ''Nadal nikt nie chciał pomóc Heather, jednak jej udało się uzyskać większość puzzli '''Heather: Ehh... No dobrze, więc został jeden kawałek... Kawałek znajdował się zaraz obok rekina Heather: No co to ma być?! Kto jest na tyle szurnięty, aby płynąć zaraz obok rekina... Heather zastanowiła się na chwilę Heather: Izzy! Izzy: Co? Heather: Lubisz pływać z rekinami? Izzy: Tak! Gdzie? Heather: Pośród wysepek! Najważniejsze, aby wziąć ten szary kawałek obok niego... Izzy: Yupi! Izzy wskoczyła do wody Heather: No co? Chyba mogę skorzystać z jednorazowej pomocy! Jo: Niech ci będzie! W końcu i tak wylecisz... Heather (pod nosem): Jesteś tego aż taka pewna? 125px Drużyna posiadała już wszystkie puzzle LeShaniqua: Świetnie wam poszło, tylko trochę wolno... Josh już zaczął układać, jak chcecie, to mu pomóżcie... LeShawna: Wiemy, co mamy robić. Nie jesteś naszym kapitanem... LeShaniqua: Właśnie, że nim jestem. Jeśli przegramy, jako jedyna mogę być pewna, że nie wylecę... LeShawna: A co jeśli ja cię wyrzucę z gry? LeShaniqua: Nie wyrzucisz, uwierz mi. LeShawna: Że co? Słuchaj, masz coś nie tak z głową? Zoey: No i się zaczyna... Może lepiej zajmijmy się puzzlami... Josh, Zoey, Lightning i Geoff zabrali się do układania puzzli, podczas gdy LeShaniqua i LeShawna się kłóciły 125px Drużyna spokojnie siedziała i czekała na koniec zadania Chris (przez megafon): '''Została minuta do końca! '''Gwen: Przynajmniej nareszcie pojedziemy do hotelu... Nie mam zamiaru spędzać więcej czasu tutaj. Ann Maria: Chociaż w jednym się z tobą mogę zgodzić... Trent: No i co teraz będzie? B wzruszył ramionami Ann Maria: Proste. Pójdziemy na ceremonię, gdzie odpadnie jedno z nas... Trent: Szczerze, ten sezon mi się jakoś tak ciągle dłuży... Gwen: Dokładnie. Nawet już nie chcę mi się brać udziału w zadaniach... Ann Maria: Więc dziś jednemu z nas uda się opuścić to głupie show... Ann Maria (pokój zwierzeń): 'Ale to nie będę ja! 125px ''Chef, Brick i Bridgette mieli wszystkie puzzle i już złożyli połowę '''Chef: Szybciej! Nie możemy przegrać! Brick: Jeszcze tylko jeden kawałek! Brick strącił ręką ostatnią część, a ta wpadła do wody Bridgette: Uff! Trzeba teraz tylko po nią wrócić... Rekin zjadł kawałek Bridgette: Albo lepiej tam nie wchodzić... Chef: Nie! Nie! Nie! Brick (pokój zwierzeń): 'Przez ten głupi ruch ręką będziemy musieli znów kogoś pożegnać... Nie chcę opuszczać tej gry! To jest takie ekscytujące i tu się nabywa tyle doświadczenia! 125px ''Modelki kończyły już logo. Courtney wyłowiła ostatni kawałek i zaniosła go na sam czubek układanki, złożonej przez Jennifer i Blaineley '''Courtney: Udało się! Chris (przez megafon): 'Gratulacje! Wygrywacie zadanie! ''Dziewczyny zaczęły skakać i piszczeć ze szczęścia '''Chris: A nam zostało już tylko 10 sekund! Jedna drużyna już wygrała, a dwie chyba się poddały... 125px 125px W drużynie Luzaków LeShawna i LeShaniqua wciąż się kłóciły, za to reszta drużyny próbowała jak najszybciej ułożyć puzzle. Heather sama radziła sobie znacznie lepiej Justin: Nieźle jej idzie... Eva: A co jeśli nie przegramy... Duncan: Będziemy musieli spędzić z nią kolejną noc... Jo: Przecież w końcu i tak przegramy! Więc jeśli nie teraz to przy następnym zadaniu! Duncan: Oby... Heather jednak udało się ułożyć puzzle Chris (przez megafon): 'Heather, to znaczy Wojownicy wygrywają! Za to czas dobiegł końca, więc dziś czekają nas trzy ceremonie... Które odbędą się właśnie tutaj! ''Jęk zawodu 'Chris (przez megafon): '''Modelki i Wojownicy mogą już odpłynąć. Rekin już wam nie zagraża... A reszta niech czeka na potrójną ceremonię... ''Widok na łodzie, na których znajdują się Wojownicy i Modelki oraz na łódź Chrisa przypływającej do jednej z wysepek Ceremonia 125px125px125px Chris przypływa na pierwszą wyspę, na której znajdują się Talenty '''Chris: No cóż, dzisiejsza eliminacja znajduje się tutaj... Gwen, Ann Maria, B i Trent siedzą na ziemi Chris: Dziś odpuścimy sobie głosowanie i od razu wybierzemy kogoś kto wyrzuci którąś z osób... W skrzynce znajdowały się karteczki ze zdjęciem jednego z uczestników Chris: Wylosowany został lub została... Chris wyciągnął karteczkę Chris: Ann Maria! Ann Maria: Na serio? Chris: Tak! Możemy w sumie także uznać, że najbardziej się pokazywałaś w zadaniu, niekoniecznie swymi umiejętnościami... Ann Maria: Aha? Chris: Kto zostanie w grze? Decyduj! Ann Maria: No to oczywiście, ze mną zostaje osoba, która mnie nie denerwuje... i jest to B! B otrzymał swoją chustkę Chris: Ktoś jeszcze? Ann Maria: Mogłabym wyrzucić waszą dwójkę, ale nie chcę skazywać drużyny na porażkę. Dlatego Trent, denerwujesz mnie całym sobą, teraz już nawet nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć za co... Jednak mimo iż chcę cię wyrzucić, to zostawię ciebie w grze, a twoja dziewczyna Gwen, odpada... Trent: CO?! Trent łapie chustkę i przytula Gwen Trent: Nie odchodź! Gwen: To nie moja wina... Ale szczerze, ulżyło mi. Ann Maria: No to chyba dobrze! Chris: Czas na kolejną ceremonię... Macie czas na pożegnanie! Chris wsiadł na łódź, która przypłynęła do drużyny Luzaków Chris: Myślałem, że będziecie faworytami, a jednak przegraliście i musicie kogoś pożegnać. LeShawna, jak myślisz czyja to wina? LeShawna: Chyba znasz odpowiedź na to pytanie... Chris: No tak... Przejdźmy do losowania! Chris wyciągnął karteczkę ze zdjęciem Josha Josh: O nie... Chris: Kto jest bezpieczny, a kto powinien twoim zdaniem odejść? Josh: Emm... Na pewno Geoff i Lightning są bezpieczni... Chris rzuca im chustki Josh: No i teraz mam problem. LeShaniqua i LeShawna nie pomogły drużynie w zadaniu, a Zoey przeciwnie... Zoey uśmiechnęła się Chris: Czyli, że Zoey... Josh: Czekaj! LeShawna i LeShaniqua swoimi kłótniami są znacznie ciekawsze, niż Zoey, a wiem jak bardzo kłótnie potrafią podnosić oglądalność! Chris: To było dziwne, ale LeShaniqua, LeShawna, zostajecie w grze! Chris rzuca im chustki, a te zmierzają się wzrokiem Chris: Zoey, masz kilka minut, aby pożegnać się z drużyną... Zoey przytuliła się do LeShawny, a łódź przypłynęła do ostatniej wyspy z Łamagami Chris: No i ostatnia ceremonia... Łamagi stały blisko siebie Chris: Myślałem, że uda wam się wygrać tym razem... Jednak teraz wiem, że ta drużyna coraz szybciej zmierza do jej ostatecznego końca... Chris wyciągnął karteczkę Chris: A dziś wyeliminowaną osobę wybiera... Brick! Brick: Świetnie... Chris: Bridgette czy Chef? Kogo ocalisz? Brick: Wiem, że to nie fair, abym to ja musiał wysłać kogoś do domu. Przecież to przeze mnie nasza drużyna przegrała... Więc jedynym sprawiedliwym wyborem będzie, jeśli to ja zostanę dziś wyeliminowany... Chris: Więc rezygnujesz? Brick: Nie... Po prostu wybieram siebie. Chris: Twój wybór! Chris rzuca chustki Chefowi i Bridgette Chris: A teraz czas na niespodziankę! Jedno z wyeliminowanych dzisiaj zostanie ocalone! Drużyny zdziwione patrzyły po sobie Chris: Zrobimy teraz dogrywkę, w której zwycięzca zostanie w grze! A dwóch przegranych odpadnie... Wszyscy popłynęli na wyspę Chrisa Dogrywka Gwen, Zoey i Brick stoją na trzech drewnianych słupach Chris: Oto wasze zadanie dogrywkowe. Osoba, która najdłużej wytrzyma na słupie, wygrywa. Zoey: Dziwne. Robi się coraz ciemniej i zarazem coraz cieplej... Gwen: Może. W sumie chcę zostać wyeliminowana, ale chcę zobaczyć jak długo tak pociągnę... Chris wraz z uczestnikami (nie licząc Modelek i Wojowników) obserwowali trójkę Chris: Radzę wam usiąść, to może trochę potrwać... LeShawna: Zoey musi tam wytrwać! Ona nie może odpaść, bo wtedy wszystkie nasze plany pójdą na marne... Geoff: Jakie plany? LeShawna: Nie bój się. Wiem, że jesteś po naszej stronie. Geoff: To po co te wszystkie awantury i fochy? LeShawna: Żebyś następnym razem nie zawierał sojuszu z kimś takim jak LeShaniqua. Geoff: Aha! LeShawna: Nadal nie rozumiem decyzji Josha. Pokazał tylko jak bardzo jest prymitywny... Geoff: Dokładnie! Tłumaczenie się, że ona jest nudniejsza niż wy dwie, jest słabe... LeShawna: Teraz tylko musimy trzymać kciuki za Zoey! Minęło 10 minut Zoey: Już nie daję rady! Gwen: Wytrzymałabym tu, gdyby nie to gorące powietrze... Brick: Czuje się, jakbym nogi miał z waty... Minęło 20 minut Brick coraz bardziej tracił przytomność, Gwen i Zoey dawały sobie radę znacznie lepiej Gwen: Jeśli on zaraz spadnie, to ja zeskoczę razem z nim... Zoey: Dlaczego? Gwen: Bo mam dość tej gry, a zwłaszcza Ann Marii. Nawet z Trentem nie gadamy o niczym normalnym, tylko obgadujemy ją cały czas... Zoey: Wiesz... dzięki, ale nie wiem, czy wytrzymam dłużej niż on... Gwen: Musisz... on zaczyna coraz bardziej mdleć... Zoey: Mnie też powoli zamazuje się obraz... Minęło 30 minut Ann Maria: Kiedy to się już skończy, nudzi mi się, a czekanie na to, że któryś z nich w końcu zemdleje i wpadnie do wody jest nużące... Josh: Za niedługo Brick spadnie, przecież to widać! Chef: A może właśnie, to ruda spadnie teraz, bo ciągle ociera pot z czoła, a powietrze ją zaczyna strącać! Tymczasem Brick ostatkiem sił próbował nie wpaść do wody Brick: Nie mogę zawieść... drużyny... Brick zamknął oczy i stracił równowagę. Przed wpadnięciem do wody ocknął się Chris: Brick odpada! Zostały tylko Zoey i Gwen! Bridgette: No to będziemy musieli radzić sobie we dwójkę... Chef: Teraz już nie możemy przegrać! Gwen: No to chyba czas na mnie... Zoey: T..tak. Chyba tak... Zoey chwiała się, a Gwen przymierzała sie do skoku Trent: Co ona robi? Gwen wskoczyła do wody, a w tym czasie Zoey również zaczęła spadać Gwen: Nie! Zoey! Zoey: Przepraszam, ale nie dałam już rady... Gwen i Zoey prawie równo wpadły do wody Chris: Czy ktoś wie, która z nich wpadła później? Jeanette i DJ wzruszyli ramionami LeShawna: Wydawało mi się, że była to Zoey! Geoff: Też to widziałem! Trent: Ale Gwen... Geoff: Gwen sama wskoczyła do wody, więc Zoey powinna zostać! Chris: No dobrze, Zoey zostaje w grze, a Gwen odpada! Gwen: Uff! Zoey: Dzięki... Zoey przytuliła Geoffa i LeShawnę, a na wszystko patrzyła Bridgette Bridgette (pokój zwierzeń): '''Tak bardzo mi brakuje Geoffa... '''Chris: A i ponieważ wszyscy przegraliście, to wszyscy trafiacie do lochów! Jęk zawodu Chris: Więc zostało jeszcze... ilu? DJ: 21 uczestników! Jeanette: Kto odpadnie następny? Chris i DJ popatrzyli na Jeanette Jeanette: Sory, za bardzo się wczułam... Chris: Oglądajcie następny odcinek Drużyn Totalnej Porażki! Klip Specjalny Gwen i Brick pili zimne napoje siedząc w limuzynie Gwen: Jaka ulga! Brick: O tak! Gwen: Jak dobrze, że odpadłam... Szkoda mi tylko Trenta... Jeśli mnie słyszysz, nie musisz wygrać miliona! Wystarczy, że wywalisz z gry Ann Marię! Będę na ciebie czekać! Nagle limuzyna podskoczyła a napoje Gwen i Bricka wypadły im z rąk i oblały ich Brick: Ups! Gwen: No świetnie... Koniec xD Ankiety Jak podobał ci się odcinek? 5 :D 4 3 2 1 :( Której drużynie najbardziej kibicujesz? Wojownicy Talenty Luzacy Wojownicy Łamagi A której najmniej? Wojownicy Talenty Luzacy Wojownicy Łamagi Kategoria:Odcinki Drużyn Totalnej Porażki